Usuario discusión:Oliver0796/Archivo3
Eso son mensajes archivados, si quieres dejarme un nuevo mensaje hazlo en mi discusión. hola oye me hasm e un favor en poner spologrits para generador rex cartoon network ,ice age , y par de reyes wiki soy ben alien supremo 001 20:24 8 abr 2011 (UTC) mira son lo que dijiste so lo que yo nose como se escribe , me puedes hacer ese favor o encontrar a alguien que sepa hacer una peticion de eso para las wikis de par de reyes wiki es.nickeloeon.wikia.com esa es mi wiki de puinguinos de madagascar chowdertv ice age el escuadron de supreheroes los peleador res de la batalla bakugan generador rex cartoon network disney walle wiki wiki resumenes ,por favor son wikis que quiero que se hagan exitosas , como dije nunca anbandono una wiki soy ben alien supremo 001 20:49 8 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno es que yo nose poner imagenes pero si son asi bueno conoces la imagen de genreador rex cartoon ntework y pon la dirreccion web y pon mi usuario y ahi estan las imagenes igual que par de reyes soy ben alien supremo 001 21:48 8 abr 2011 (UTC) bueno Este es mi eslongan largo de genreador rex cartoon ntework Descubre todo el poder de los nanites y el corto Soy Rex ahora visitame y el de par de reyes Largo , descubre los secretos de la isla Kinkou Corto , visitan a los reyes y si encuntras al de los puinguinos de madagascar Largo , Visitan a los puinguinos temerarios y muy divertidos Corto , Kowslavaki opciones ,m gracias por todo soy ben alien supremo 001 22:03 8 abr 2011 (UTC) esta bien tratare de editar mucho ,ademas me puedes ayudar a hacer plantikllas soy ben alien supremo 001 22:38 8 abr 2011 (UTC) oye esa wiki de generador rex no es es la otra la de steven 20 la que dice ser de adopcion no esa la que tu pusidte puedes cambiralasoy ben alien supremo 001 22:40 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Oliver, no debiste hacer caso al travieso Ben alien supremo 001, ya que la petición de Generador Rex Carton Network ni siquiera tiene 100 artículos, además Ben alien supremo 001 se proclamo administrador y burócrata sin serlo, OJITO.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:59 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :Soy el burócrata de Generator Rex, cualquier usuario no debe poner, ojito los requisitos, ser administrador para poner spotlight, ojito.---'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:10 9 abr 2011 (UTC) :Oliver, sabes que el burócrata decide y el administrador no, bueno, volveré a revertir el spotlight para que Danke7 declinará la petición, bueno me gustas que seas comunicativo conmigo, gracias amigo.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 16:22 9 abr 2011 (UTC) ayudame me van a bloquear, es que mira que mi hermano usa mi cuneta de usuario , ya categoriza mal , y jaled me culpa por todo , es por que es un poco peleon , y nanomech 25es por que me odia por que me uni a otra wiki , eso es injusto verdad , ayudame pon en ben 10 comisaria y pon en contra poor favor soy ben alien supremo 001 14:39 9 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento es que tengo miedo de que me bloquen por algo que yo no ise fue mi hermno no puede hablar con jaled ,yo no quiero ser su enmigo ben alien supremo 001 15:46 9 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento lo siento pr hacer tanto problemas at iy carlos es que no puedo ver que una wiki exitosa se vena abajo ben alien supremo 001 19:48 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Impulsar Hola, Oliver. ¿Crees que haya forma de impulsar la [http://es.suckerpunch.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Sucker_Punch wiki de Sucker Punch]? La película acaba de salir, y puede ser impulsada con spotlight como la de Valve o la primera de Assassin's Creed.--Lord David 01:21 10 abr 2011 (UTC) ayuda oliver gracias por tus consejos estoy creando paginas en la wiki de 7 vidas pero sin ayuda no hago nada y todavia lo de adopcion no me han dicho nada quedamos para hablar al 19 00 de latarde donde siempre en el chat para hablar -- 15:00 12 abr 2011 (UTC) amigo no respondes en el chat conectate y hablamos es importante contestame si estas muy ocupado `por un mensaje un saludo alvaro455Alvaro455 16:39 12 abr 2011 (UTC) :Respondido por el chat IRC. -- 18:23 12 abr 2011 (UTC) favor me pondrias este usuario es de origen español por favor un saludo alvaro455 --Alvaro455 18:01 13 abr 2011 (UTC) ayuda e visto en tu discusion de 7 vidas administrador temporal sabes hasta el sabado me gustaria de cuando terminara me siguiereas ayudando a editar en 7 vidas ya que uno solo cuesta mucho y tus consejos valen mucho y tu ayuda en la wiki un cordial saudo tu amigo.Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 18:54 13 abr 2011 (UTC) oliver necesito el flag de administrador un saludo.Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) de7 vidas Hola quiero que la plantilla tenga nombre, edad, jugador favorito, fecha de nacimiento, estadio favorito y el mismo color que la plantilla jugador desde ya muchas gracias.[[User:Rodri(guzman)|'Rodri(guzman)']] (Mi Discusión) 15:15 17 abr 2011 (UTC) Firma! puedes volver a poner mi firma como antes por favor? Jupero009 20:03 17 abr 2011 (UTC) hola me ayudas ne la plantilla de adopcion eh trabajado mucho en Ma xsteel y toy story y sherk , incluso mira , pero no me decido ayudame ben alien supremo 001 20:23 17 abr 2011 (UTC) :La verdad e mirado tus contribuciones y son pocas debes seguir trabajando lo mas probable es que te den la de Max Steel aunque te dirán que trabajes mas así que sigue contribuyendo --Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor 11:31 18 abr 2011 (UTC) ::Ya te hemos dicho en tu página de discusión como se añade la plantilla para hacer una solicitud de adopción. -- 11:33 18 abr 2011 (UTC) oye hola ya hice una plantilla de adopcion para max steel wiki puedes miralara ben alien supremo 001 22:28 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, que significa "Usuario retirado de DB Respuestas" ? Saludos Goguetto 21:06 22 abr 2011 (UTC)Goguetto RE:Lego Gracias por la información ;), Ciao MAESTRO AX - Discusión - Blog -- [[w:c:es.lego|'LE']] - [[w:c:es.animalcrossing|'ACE']] 11:37 24 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Halopedia Hola que tal, gracias por tomarme en cuenta, pero el razón por la que le pedí ayuda a Bola es porque Kurt ya no se conectaba, pero no te preocupes, ya todo está solucionado, pues justamente hace unas horas me envió un mensaje, diciendo que regresaría a la actividad, pues anteriormente estaba de vacaciones. Espero no haber molestado a nadie, y como había dicho, ya Kurt está de vuelta. Un saludo! --Zonder sangheili 14:54 25 abr 2011 (UTC) :Me alegro entonces de que ya esté solucionado, espero que se pueda hacer cargo de todo :).--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Helper 16:25 25 abr 2011 (UTC) hola ya hice una petion de adopcion mirara MENSAJEAME 22:03 26 abr 2011 (UTC) hola sabes poner `plantillas me ayudas Ben alien supremo 001 22:22 26 abr 2011 (UTC) estoy es para mi wikis Ben alien supremo 001 22:28 26 abr 2011 (UTC) RE: Vale, perdona :P, habia visto que los otros también agregaban sus opiniones en cuanto a las ediciones jojo, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, saludos-- 21:18 27 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por responderme, la verdad que esas respuestas me urgían, en fin pero aun tengo una grandísima duda, quién y por qué inició AWA. Pero supongo que eso ya es algun asuntp interno. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[w:c:es.ssbb:Usuario:Fenix14-15|'I']][[w:c:es.ssbb:Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'X']] 14:52 1 may 2011 (UTC) Mensaje Personalizado Hola, pues soy yo de nuevo, el de Halopedia. La razón de este mensaje es porque tengo una duda a cerca de como editar los mensajes de bienvenida cuando se registra un usuario. He visto en algunas wikias que cuando te registras te dejan un mensaje personalizado y no el que viene por default. La verdad es que necesito este código pues la wiki en la que estoy constantemente tiene nuevos usuarios y es muy costoso dejar un mensaje personal en el que se dejan instrucciones sobre como editar. Por lo tanto, me gustaría si me dijera cual es la manera de hacer esto para que no tenga que darle una "bienvenida" a cada usuario que se registre a diario. Espero y me puedas ayudar. Un saludo! Zonder sangheili 18:56 1 may 2011 (UTC) :Una vez más, gracias por tu ayuda. :Un saludo! : 21:39 2 may 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hola Oliver, gracias por la ayuda que me diste, mira necesito otras ayudas y creo que eres la persona indicada: 1. Puse el contador de visitantes y le cambie donde dice MARZO a MAYO 2 pero este no aparece, y no entiendo porque (el contador si aparece, pero la fecha en que lo puse (MAYO 2) no me aparece), este es el wiki, http://es.eyeshield21.wikia.com/wiki/ aun tengo problemas para que cuando escriban el URL del wiki este vaya directamente a la portada, me podrias arreglar eso, por favor. 2. Me gusta el coso que esta en tu discusion que dice "¿Te ibas sin firmar?", como hago para ponerlo en mi discusion. MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu colaboracion, y cuidate mucho SAYOONARA!!! 22:21 2 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias, Oliver-san! Y perdón por eso, deberas. Es que no encontraba otra forma... :S 18:52 3 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Oliver, tengo otras cosas más, en las que quiero que me ayudes: 1. Me podrias poner la página de Eyeshield 21 Wiki en la lista de wikis, aqui esta la info que considero necesaria, se llama Eyeshield 21 Wiki, la cree el 8 de Marzo de 2011, hasta ahora me estoy concentrando en todo lo relacionado con la MediaWiki, y luego empezare con los articulos. 2. Como hago para poner ese "tablero" que aparece en la wiki actividad que dice cuales son los cinco articulos con más editores en los ultimos siete dias, y no es posible aumentar eso a seis o siete aritculos con mas editores. Muchas Gracias!! Att: Andres Rinnegan :Listo, Eyeshield 21 en la lista de Wikis.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 03:10 4 may 2011 (UTC) :Listo, Eyeshield 21 en la Wikia Central en Español.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 03:20 4 may 2011 (UTC) Wikis Inutiles! Hola Oliver, yo he encontrado un wiki que habla sobre el hentai, lo cual es malo, ya que el hentai es pornografia, y pienso que este wiki debe ser borrado ahh y otro que se llama manganime, que creo que no serviran de nada para la comunidad wiki, aqui te dejo los enlaces http://es.hentai.wikia.com/wiki/ http://es.manganime.wikia.com/wiki/ bueno, estos los encontre gracias a la gran curiosidad que tengo sobre los wikis, y el aprender bastante, aaaahhhh casi se me olvida, en Ayuda Wiki no hay una pagina donde hablen sobre la edicion en la portada y los codigos hexadecimales, porque no se pone una pagina para asi ayudar a los usuarios, a aprender a crear sus portadas solos, la portada de Eyeshield 21, me la dio Kenpachi025, de Super Once Wiki yo solamente le cambie los colores y el estilo de letra pero me falta mucho mas por trabajar, y eh tenido dudas cuando voy a editar mi portada y siempre busco ayuda en Wiki Ayuda, pero nunca encuentro esa pagina, bueno nos vemos SAYOONARA!! 20:16 4 may 2011 (UTC) help oye sabes que le paso a mi wikide pinguinos de madagascar alguien la borro por que Ben alien supremo 001 20:42 4 may 2011 (UTC) :No se borro, sino cambio de URL.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 22:36 4 may 2011 (UTC) hola pero quien lo puede llamar por mi y llama a rccoo y ah carlos osea cseculolla me equivoque Ben alien supremo 001 20:48 4 may 2011 (UTC) ok oliver gracias 18:44 5 may 2011 (UTC) ya oyes sabes donde encuentro los foros y me enseñas hacer uno Ben alien supremo 001 21:03 5 may 2011 (UTC) http://es.myspace.wikia.com http://es.penguinsofmadagascar.wikia.com http://es.chowdertv.wikia.com http://es.iceage.wikia.com http://es.lospeleadoresdelabatallabakugan.wikia.com http://es.maxsteel.wikia.com http://es.resumenes.wikia.com http://es.ben10nap.wikia.com son estos ayudame quiero ayudar estas wikis Ben alien supremo 001 21:20 5 may 2011 (UTC) hola no se quien eres para avisarme hola como esta shi que hicste a chowder nio entiendo Ben alien supremo 001 14:03 6 may 2011 (UTC) Halopedia! Hola,hubo un problema en La Halopedia o mas bien una "Guerra entre Wikis" Ya que un Usuario no registrado Vandalizo la Wiki dejando muchos enlaces a la Mass Effect Wiki a un Usuario que se llamaba Lancer [http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Nobleseis Nobleseis] http://images.wikia.com/halo/es/images/2/25/Gearsofhalocd0.png .:Talk-Discusion:. gracias :) muchas gracias estaba bastante perdido con lo de editar mi propia pagina xD si necesito algo te aviso :) Pacomon 12:42 7 may 2011 (UTC) Que quieres decir ? que tengo que crear una pagina en la wikipedia antes de crear una en wikia? Por donde puedo empezar para crear una wiki del juego que no me borren? Vale, no te preocupes, ya he creado la pagina y añadiré esa información. Podeis eliminar el articulo si quereis De acuerdo muchas gracias! Soy un novato jeje. Un saludo Eonel 16:30 7 may 2011 (UTC) Continuan los problemas con mi portada Estoy ahora hablando con el usuario que tiene los problemas con la portada y sigue igual, ahora mismo estoy con el explorer y funciona perfectamente paero a el le sale totalmente en blanco, he probado a ponersele en monobook y lo mismo. Ahora mismo no estoy en casa pero con mi ordenador pas exactamente lo mismo que a el, tras borrar el historial, en firefox, entro se muestra la portada durante un segundo y la pantalla se blanquea y asi se queda como cargando pero no hace absolutamente nada, ¿que me recomiendas?, ¿cambio la portada a la original? Fuegón Discusión 11:27 8 may 2011 (UTC) Voy arestaurar la portada pero sin el cuadro de twitter como me recomendaste, el cambiar a la antigua fue una medida de emergencia, voy a cambiarla ahora mismo. Fuegón Discusión 11:58 8 may 2011 (UTC) Portada Hola Oliver, me podrias enseñar como hacer una portada de usuario, y portada de usuario discusión como la tuya, eso me llamo mucho la atención y quiero aprender a hacerla ¿me enseñas?.... y tambien me podrias enseñar todo lo relacionado con el MediaWiki y las paginas de MediaWiki y todo eso? MUCHAS GRACIAS!! 00:29 9 may 2011 (UTC) ---- Respuesta:RE:Portada A lo que me referia es al cuadro que tienes en tu página de usuario, que dice "¡Bienvenid@ a mi página de usuario!" y todo eso, e igualmente al cuadro que tienes en tu discusión que dice" Bienvenid@ a mi discusión!", a eso me refiero, lo que quiero hacer es aprender a hacer esos cuadros, me enseñas....? -- 21:58 9 may 2011 (UTC) ---- Portada Bueno, ya le puse los wikis en que estoy, la información, le quite lo que no quiero y le cambie el color, pero ahi quedo algo que no se como cambiarlo, me miras a ver si todo esta bien y si ahi algo innecesario me lo quitas! gracias Rinnegan/es click aquí PD: disculpa por molestarte mucho, es que me haz enseñado mucho y me haz sido muy útil! :) Andres Rinnegan (Discusión) Re:Digimon Wiki Hola Oliver0796, ayer estuve mirando como utilizar un bot para borrar imágenes de Especial:ImágenesSinUso, pero no encuentro el script adecuado, vi que Dankbot ya hizo borrados masivos en es.digimon, ¿quizá él me podría indicar como lo hizo? ¿qué script utilizó? Yo ya he preguntado y estoy esperando respuesta. Y por supuesto espero poder ayudar, además también sería útil saberlo para es.starwars. De momento he hecho una prueba con mi bot y he limpiado redirecciones dobles, he dejado las de los blogs pues enlazan a blogs borrados y se puede solucinar mejor borrando redirecciones rotas. Ya me dirás. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:15 10 may 2011 (UTC) *Hola de nuevo Oliver0796, pues finalmente y tras algunas preguntas he conseguido dar con la forma para borrar las imágenes sin uso. Así que cuando tú quieras me avisas y R2 se pondrá a ello. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:29 12 may 2011 (UTC) Sin título 1 Hola Oliver, mira he tenido problemas para poner esa "página de usuario" en naruto wiki, me sale "intento fallido" y no entiendo el porque me sale eso, ahh y por cierto como le quito esa imagen de Wikia? Click aquí he iras a mi página de NW --'ESTA ES MI FIRMA' 20:23 12 may 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en su discusión en Community Central. -- 20:37 12 may 2011 (UTC) De nada, un placer Hola Oliver0796, me alegro mucho, ya le di el mensaje a R2 y se ha puesto muy contento :D, muy ingenioso el desplegable del blog. Como ya habrás visto tras quedar vacía la página Especial:ImágenesSinUso se vuelve a llenar al día siguiente cuando el sistema la actualiza, así que creo que solo sabremos cuando ya no queda ninguna imagen sin uso tras comprobar que sige vacía un día después, al menos. Gracias por el aviso de Ayuda:Edición, es bueno saberlo, en cualquier caso no hay problema pues la wiki ya cuenta con una página propia sobre ello, gracias por avisar. Nos vemos en el registro de borrados de digimon ;) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:33 15 may 2011 (UTC) IRC Oliver......donde consigo el codigo IRC?, pienso ponerselo al wiki,........y porque wikia no tiene el IRC para asi tener una "mejor" comunicacion entre usuarios, bueno se lo preguntare a Bola, SAYOONARA!! 21:27 15 may 2011 (UTC) hola mira andres rinnegan sabe de los irc por que hable con el por alli el quiere instalarlo en naruto wiki pero no es administrador y no tiene permiso un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 06:09 16 may 2011 (UTC) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!! Hola Oliver, muchas gracias por el logo, esta super-mega-hiper chevré, y también gracias por el IRC, disculpame por no haberte avisado del flag de administrador, es que estuve ocupado con trabajos del colegio, y estuve editando en otros wikis, ultimamente me he olvidado de Eyeshield 21 Wiki, bueno seguire trabajando en el, pero como no son muchos usuarios los que editan (solo yo), iré trabajando en ese wiki, pero de una manera lenta, (si tuviera más usuarios avanzaria rápido), poco a poco lo mejoraré.....ahh y a que te refieres con el fondo? hablas de la imagen de fondo o el color rojo que le puse ? bueno hablamos 20:14 17 may 2011 (UTC) De que tamaño tiene que ser la imagen para el fondo? 21:03 17 may 2011 (UTC) OK, no hay problema oie, quiero adoptar la total overdose wiki, ok acepto ir como administrador por ahora, pero tengo dudas. *Cuando y como podre solicitar la burocracia? *si el dueno original llegase a querer ser burocrata de la wiki y llevarse el credito. podria? *para empezar como le cambio la imagen de fondo a la pagina? *y como le cambio el logotipo? MrkarlosM 03:07 18 may 2011 (UTC)MrKarlosMMrkarlosM 03:07 18 may 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola Oliver,por favor,mira esto,hoy o ayer para ti xD vi en la actividad reciente de One Piece Spain y vi y comprobé con los historiales en algunas páginas que categorizó un episodio como Personajes sin poderes(ejemplo).Como he tenido un error en el pasado,quisiera que revises este caso y mañana hablamos por el IRC de digimon.Le dejé una advertencia de todos modos.Saludos Infinitrix (Mi discusión) 01:17 19 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Oliver0796 como estas yo bien, oye te puedo preguntar algo se que es algo obvio, pero no quiero que pase algo parecido antes de que yo adoptara Generador Rex-Cartoon Network Wiki , eso es otra historia, esta es la pregunta: ¿Yo puedo nombrar usuarios que si administrador y burucrata? Gracias por tu Atencion, Atentamente Steven 20. :Que testarudo es, para nombrar usuarios a administrador nunca burócrata tienes que pedirme a mi.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 02:38 20 may 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias por responder ami duda un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 09:43 22 may 2011 (UTC) Template Hola Oliver mira mi User:Andres Rinnegan/talk ponle eso del Template, para que salgo mejor por favor, y me podrias explicar, como cambiarle el color a las lineas y el fondo del cuadro. Muchas Gracias!! -- 22:37 23 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, tengo unas preguntas: *Primero, coloque el contador de visitantes en mi wiki (Pandora Hearts Wiki) y cambie la fecha que decia "DESDE MARZO DEL 2011" a "DESDE MAYO 26 DE 2011" pero se ve con la fecha anterior y no se por que ¿que pasa?. *Segundo, como se coloca el Favicon, es que no me aparece. Muchas Gracias!--''Nibantai Sanseki Yamiko Chitsuki a sus servicios...'' Que tengo que poner Hice todos los pasos lo del media wiki, etc Pero Que tengo que poner en la parte donde dice "class=" Si no es mucha molestia --Homero1000 - Discusión 16:07 29 may 2011 (UTC) hola creo ya hicimos los cien articulos Ben alien supremo 001 17:37 29 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Darkrai A ok, no sabia eso, saludos-- 18:19 29 may 2011 (UTC) Como hago para Hacer que el boton "mostrar" aparesca al lado derecho? El boton para mostrar y ocultar --Homero1000 - Discusión 01:23 31 may 2011 (UTC) Wikis abandonadas Hola Oliver, que bueno que sigas conectado XD Mirá, recién estoy empezando a crear los primeros artículos acá en la central :P y como vos tenés experiencia... una Wiki, se considera inactiva cuando no ha habido alguna edición desde hace...? Estoy en el IRC XD 23:05 1 jun 2011 (UTC) :Respondido en el IRC =) -- 23:42 1 jun 2011 (UTC) Botones de editor Hola, bueno, por lo del spotlight, gracias por aclarar las dudas. En cuanto a los botones, me gustaría tener uno para añadir el botón que dice "Proponer el artículo para ser borrado" (signo de X), uno para "Proponer el artículo como esbozo", otro para añadir tablas, para proponer el artículo como incorrecto, y otro más para poner el artículo como en construcción. Especificaciones: *Proponer el artículo para ser borrado: Que al darle click añada la plantilla Borrar] *Proponer el artículo para como esbozo: Que al darle click añada la plantilla Esbozo *Insertar Tablas: Que salgan las opciones para agregar una tabla (Lo vi en GTA encyclopedia) *Proponer el artículo como incorrecto: Que al darle click añada ka plantilla Revisar *Avisar que el artículo está en contracción: Que al darle click añada la plantilla Enobras2. Espero y no sea mucho pedir. Un saludo! [[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont) 18:30 5 jun 2011 (UTC) :Hola, muchas gracias por los botones, en verdad me has ayudado. Un saludo! :[[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont) 22:56 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Aja, no es por nada pero Lex-ph haze lo mismo y no veo que le dejen aviso alguno ._., lo mismo ocurre con Csuarez , solamente pongo la verdad, no era necesario poner dicho comentario en el spotlight pero creo que también fue error mio ponerlo allí,saludos-- 22:02 7 jun 2011 (UTC) usuarios autocorfirmados oliver creo que ya soy un usuario autocorfirmado gracias por la ayuda Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:48 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Favicon Hola Oliver, podrías crearme un favicon para la wiki Neo Genesis evangelion con esta imagen: http://www.seeklogo.com/images/N/Neon_Genesis_Evangelion-logo-B4E0C643B0-seeklogo.com.gif Red (Discusión) Gossip Girl Wiki 14:15 9 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola oliver bueno ya adopcte la wiki mira en adopcion y tenny 10 me hico administardor y hay 6 usariosBen alien supremo 001 23:34 10 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Oliver discupa la molestia pero quisiera saber si me puedes ayudar con lo del nuevo administrador de resident evil wikia. Crisdelta (Mi Discusión) 17:51 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Oliver el chat aparece como borrado. Crisdelta (Mi Discusión) 18:01 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Muchisimas Gracias Bueno...he estado como loca buscando como responder al mensaje asi que lo hago asi...si está mal, mis disculpas...hasta que no le pille el truco iré pez por todos lados...^^ Muchas gracias por el enlace...no se porque narizes no lo encontré en el buscador. Y eso que también busque en el indice...se nota que aun soy novata...en fin muchisimas gracias! BellaBlackCrews 12:49 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Código Lyoko Wiki No sé si es lo que te refieres, pero cuando tenía el nombre "Portada" yo la redirigí con la opción "renombrar" a "Código Lyoko Wiki". Igualmente he desprotegido las dos páginas por si me podrías hechar una mano, si no es eso a lo que te refieres. Exactamente lo que me gustaría es que la portada fuera "Código Lyoko Wiki" (que al ir a http://es.codigo-lyoko.wikia.com salga directamente esta). Gracias.--Josep Maria 15. (escríbeme un mensaje Código Lyoko Wiki• ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 16-jun-2011-167 a las 13:20. :Ya está he renombrado "Código Lyoko Wiki" a "Portada". Y ahora, ¿que tengo que hacer? Yo me refería a que la portada fuera "Código Lyoko Wiki" en vez de "Portada", algo parecido que tienes en tu wiki http://seriesespanolas.wikia.com/, que la portada es esta y no esta. Un saludo, --Josep Maria 15. (escríbeme un mensaje Código Lyoko Wiki• ver mis contribuciones) Ju, 16-jun-2011-167 a las 18:15. entendido Por supuesto. Me he fijado en Los Protegidos.wiki tienen sobre la serie Física o Química y sobre El Internado. Los personajes tengo información de ellos, porque soy administrador en Seriesonline.wikia.com, y pusimos información de ellos porque en su wiki no venía. Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:35 16 jun 2011 (UTC) re-re-entendido En cuanto pueda borro esas páginas. No interesan en esa wiki. Me gustaría tanto dirigirla... Sasukeuzumaki, lider de Burijji 15:46 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Ok. Muchas gracias por la respuesta, me es muy util. Saludos. ↘•̊One moment,the planet愛•̊Time and Space•̊↗光 22:08 19 jun 2011 (UTC) pregunta las wikis fannon no pueden pedir spoligh un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 05:21 20 jun 2011 (UTC) hola haber en naruto wiki les poropuse alos administradores que quieren poner un chat irc el unico activo dijo no pienso que no saben lo que es me gustaria saber si se lo puedes explicar tu un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 11:33 20 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: piratas del caribe si eso lo abia pensado antes de crear el wiki, el problema es que esa wiki es en español (españa) y la mia es español (latino) ya que algunos nombres y titulos son diferentes como por ejemplo: *Latino: Piratas del Caribe 4: Navegando por Aguas Misteriosas *España: Piratas del Caribe 4: En Mareas Misteriosas Y todo eso me confunde y me van a decir que la info esta mal XP :: Bien pero vos o algun otro usuario me puede volver administrador o burocrata? lla que tengo el logo y el favicon listo V-Damimon ;) 22:17 20 jun 2011 (UTC) hola puse un splologrits y se me falto la imagen puedes ponerla por mi es esta. Ben alien supremo 001 00:34 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Plantillas De acuerdo, muchas gracias por el aviso, de todas formas, sólo eran plantillas para mi página de usuario, dado que en varias de las Wikis en que estoy las utilizo así. Ya las he renombrado como subpáginas, a partir de ahora, las haré así. --Sonny Crockett 23:49 24 jun 2011 (UTC) ok vale no volvera a pasar como hago para poner en mi discusion te ivas sin firmas y cuando firmo salga una imagen un saludo Alvaro455 (Mi discusión) 14:44 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias , lo que pasa es que soy nuevo y no se usar mucho wikia. Gracias graciassssssssssssssssssssss pero como se saca esa plantilla que todos ponen para la solicitud? Oliver0796 tienes cuenta de youtube o facebook o hotmail? André2204jedi 15:14 26 jun 2011 (UTC) BIEN, BIEN PERDÓNAME Y TE LO REPITO SOY NUEVO Y NO SABÍA PERDÓN